


Round 1: Reveals!

by ExoSeasonalFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoSeasonalFest/pseuds/ExoSeasonalFest
Summary: The reveals and the masterlist for our very first round are here!





	Round 1: Reveals!

#### Quick Thank You from Mod Snowy Owl

I want to thank you everyone who was involved in EXO Seasonal, _everyone_ , from prompters, writers, betas and readers. This fest will be a dead leaf without all of you so I can’t thank you enough for participating.

When I started this fest I didn’t know what to expect, it was my first time being a mod and I was kind of nervous because of it. But it turns out that the round ended with 26 wonderful fics written by 25 amazing authors and I can’t believe /Jongdae’s voice/ that it’s already over. It was a pleasure to host the fest and help all of you. I’ll do my best in the future for better rounds.

I hope that everyone had a good time in their stay with us and that writing/reading warmed your hearts during the cold seasons.

Without nothing more to add, let’s get to reveal all of our writers!

## REVEALS AND MASTERLIST

###### DAY 1

**[Virgin SacrifICE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892844) **

**~ Author:** [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever)

 **~ Self-Prompt**  
**~ Pairing:** Minseok/Jongdae - XiuChen  
**~ Word Count:** 40.4K  
**~ Rating:** Explicit  
**~ Summary:** All the girls in Jongdae's village have managed to get themselves either knocked up or caught in flagrante so as to exempt themselves from being offered as the septennial midwinter sacrifice to the ice dragon, Xiumin.

But Jongdae's body betrayed him when he attempted to help the ladies out, so somehow that equates to him being forced into a dress and a wig and way too much makeup and abandoned in front of Xiumin's cave.

###### DAY 2

**[Christmas Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032410) **

**~ Author:** [arsonistpcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistpcy)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #75  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**~ Word Count:** 4.6k  
**~ Rating:** Explicit  
**~ Summary:** Baekhyun is literally the light of Chanyeol's life, and Christmas is that sparkly and special time of the year for them.

###### DAY 3

**[Come Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000406) **

**~ Author:** [ohsehunseoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunseoul)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #33  
**~ Pairing:** Jongin/Kyungsoo  
**~ Word Count:** 4.6k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Jongin and Kyungsoo share their first Halloween together as a married couple.

###### DAY 4

**[frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021775) **

**~ Author:** [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #13  
**~ Pairing:** Yifan/Yixing  
**~ Word Count:** 2.6k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Yixing thinks that, if he were to touch Yifan, his fingers would turn black with frostbite.

###### DAY 5

**[Forget the Mistletoe, Just Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722060) **

**~ Author:** [greeneyedboy930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #138  
**~ Pairing:** Minseok/Jongdae  
**~ Word Count:** 4.2k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Jongdae has been wanting for Minseok to kiss him for ages. He's made sure to hang extra Mistletoe with decorations. Will he finally get his wish?

###### DAY 6

**[When the Leaves Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSan) **

**~ Author:** [KaylaSan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042507/chapters/40069883)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #92  
**~ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Jongdae  
**~ Word Count:** 2.3k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Junmyeon and Jongdae have been best friends for all their lives, to the point where Junmyeon’s parents treat Jongdae like their own son, so Jongdae is really excited when they invite, he and his family over for Chuseok. He's really happy he gets to spend the festivity with his long-term crush, too bad Junmyeon’s mother has invited another family with a graceful daughter and tries hard to settle her with Junmyeon

-

**[i miss you (i see you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052656) **

**~ Author:** [sekaist94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaist94)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #135  
**~ Pairing:** Kyungsoo/Sehun  
**~ Word Count:** 4.8k  
**~ Rating:** Not Rated  
**~ Summary:** Sehun doesn't want to cross into the New Year alone but Kyungsoo isn't responding to his whines.

###### DAY 7

**[you make a fool of death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075957) **

**~ Author:** [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #54  
**~ Pairing:** Jongdae/Sehun  
**~ Word Count:** 4.7k  
**~ Rating:** Mature  
**~ Summary:** “A debt,” Jongdae’s older brother had explained, weaving flowers into Jongdae’s long honey-colored braid. “We owe the Oh clan a debt.”

-

**[Shall we take a nap?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082902) **

**~ Author:** [yoyokaiiak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyokaiiak)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #52  
**~ Pairing:** Jongin/Kyungsoo  
**~ Word Count:** 2.1k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** A story of how two hybrids grow up and fall in love with each other in their very own way. The seasons change but their love for each other doesn't.

###### DAY 8

**[Pumpkins & Fallen Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122748) **

**~ Author:** [lovelyairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #35  
**~ Pairing:** Jongin/Kyungsoo  
**~ Word Count:** 8k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** When the leaves hit the ground Kyungsoo finds himself moving away from all that he knows towards a small town, needless to say his neighbour jumping into a leaf pile is something he doesn't expect

###### DAY 9

**[Chromatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052827) **

**~ Author:** [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #150  
**~ Pairing:** Jongin/Sehun  
**~ Word Count:** 13.2k  
**~ Rating:** Explicit  
**~ Summary:** This year's production of The Nutcracker is slightly different – it's Jongin's first production as a principal dancer and his first with a certain Oh Sehun.

###### DAY 10

**[Strangers in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080709) **

**~ Author:** [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #33  
**~ Pairing:** Jongin/Kyungsoo  
**~ Word Count:** 3.5k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** If it was a drama, meeting Jongin in the snow would lead to sweeping camera angles, glittering snow, and a heel-popping kiss. It's not a drama, though, and Kyungsoo is closer to punching Jongin than kissing him.

###### DAY 11

**[All I Want For Christmas Is (Not) You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198015) **

**~ Author:** [byungoreng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungoreng)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #154  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**~ Word Count:** 6.6k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Chanyeol hopes for a miracle to happen at the gift shop where he works as the owner said, one particular night a particular someone enters, and his definition of Christmas has changed ever since.

###### DAY 12

**[I Love You Deeply (Bury it Naturally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145980) **

**~ Author:** [chentlemenfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #73  
**~ Pairing:** Minseok/Baekhyun/Jongdae  
**~ Word Count:** 7k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae just doing their thing

aka cbx being super cute and domestic in one pretty long fic

###### DAY 13

**[Until the Last Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231606) **

**~ Author:** [enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #76  
**~ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae  
**~ Word Count:** 5.2k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Running from his house, Baekhyun met a beautiful feline man who warmed his winters and gave color to his entire life.

###### DAY 14

**[Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128919) **

**~ Author:** [chanyeolsmoles ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsmoles)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #65  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**~ Word Count:** 11.2k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** When Baekhyun sets on a journey to find his missing father, he doesn't exactly expect an enchanted castle, talking magical objects, an impertinent beast, and a ride to an adventure of a lifetime.

Or alternatively, the story of how the Beauty met the Beast.

###### DAY 15

**[where my hearth lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157341) **

**~ Author:** [MiraclesInApril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #3  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Jongin  
**~ Word Count:** 26.2k  
**~ Rating:** Explicit  
**~ Summary:** Winter’s bite is not so cold when your hearth and home has a heartbeat.

###### DAY 16

**[caffeine fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369597) **

**~ Author:** [sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #18  
**~ Pairing:** Minseok/Sehun  
**~ Word Count:** 2.4k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** Minseok's favourite season was that beautiful week in between autumn and winter - when the oranges and yellows of the trees began to fade into browns... but in a small café in the middle of a high street of Seoul, he found another reason to love the colour brown _coffee_

-

 

**[The Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323856) **

**~ Author:** [sundaenox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaenox)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #99  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**~ Word Count:** 7.4k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** _You never really love someone until you learn to forgive._

Chanyeol left and all Baekhyun could do was wait.

###### DAY 17

**[fake it 'til you make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329481) **

**~ Author:** [caffeination (akanyanen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #79  
**~ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae  
**~ Word Count:** 27.3k  
**~ Rating:** Mature  
**~ Summary:** Baekhyun should have been traveling with his family in Korea for a week but finds himself pretending to be Jongdae's boyfriend and meeting his family during Chuseok instead.

###### DAY 18

**[that feeling when](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139425) **

**~ Author:** [dldld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld)  
**~ Self-Prompt**  
**~ Pairing:** Jongin/Kyungsoo  
**~ Word Count:** 10.1k  
**~ Rating:** Explicit  
**~ Summary:** Jongin and Kyungsoo were just supposed to be a one-night stand to each other. But a blizzard comes to town, trapping Jongin in Kyungsoo’s apartment. What should be a one-night stand turns into a two-night stand… and possibly something more.

###### DAY 19

**[brighter than the moon in the sky, sweeter than the flowers in your hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452370/chapters/41093969) **

**~ Author:** [myboychen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboychen)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #74  
**~ Pairing:** Minseok/Luhan  
**~ Word Count:** 8.5k  
**~ Rating:** Explicit  
**~ Summary:** Luhan is a crown prince who finally has a semblance of freedom when he leaves to study in the winter kingdom. To his chagrin, his usual bodyguard is replaced with Kim Minseok.

###### DAY 20

**[two hot chocolates, please?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469089) **

**~ Author:** [leyaangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyaangst)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #149  
**~ Pairing:** Junmyeon/Sehun  
**~ Word Count:** 7.5k  
**~ Rating:** Not Rated  
**~ Summary:** Junmyeon woke up late that morning. The nearing final exam is taking a toll on him, what more with the loads of assignments. Honestly he's tired and he just wants some sleep. Ah, it's cold, and all he wants to do is to bury his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

-

**[Naked Christmas Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501729) **

**~ Author:** [enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #119  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Jongin  
**~ Word Count:** 2k  
**~ Rating:** Mature  
**~ Summary:** Chanyeol and Jongin have been dating for a couple of months and Chanyeol thought they planned on giving each other out virginities for Christmas but Jongin actually got him a thoughtful gift and now Chanyeol is crying and naked on the bed.

###### DAY 21

**[on my lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484248) **

**~ Author:** [ElatedFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #68  
**~ Pairing:** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  
**~ Word Count:** 8k  
**~ Rating:** General Audiences  
**~ Summary:** "I may or may have not wrote a confession inside..."

"You did what Baekhyun?!"

###### DAY 22

**[Hershey's Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560646) **

**~ Author:** [cherrybaeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks)  
**~ Prompt Leaf:** #121  
**~ Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
**~ Word Count:** 2.9k  
**~ Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**~ Summary:** “Do you want a kiss?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that Baekhyun would pull out a bag of Hershey's Kisses from behind his back.

-

#### ROUND 2: Spring and Summer

We’re happy to announce that EXO Seasonal is going to come back for a second round. As expected, it will be season themed and it will be focused on spring and summer!

The calendar and more information about it is going to be posted on the next two days so the Prompting Season can start on February 1st. Why so soon? The warmer seasons are coming. Seasons change and so do rounds. The posting date is going to be set on the day of the Summer Solstice. If we start soon, then our writers will have more time to write their beautiful stories.

Thank you again, I hope that join us this second round. Let’s change fallen leaves to flowers petals.

Stay healthy, warm and happy. See you again! <3


End file.
